1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus for a hard disk; more particularly, the present invention relates to a fixing apparatus equipped with a rotatable resilient arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, much computer equipment has adopted the removable hard disk instead of the fixed hard disk of the past to allow the users of computer equipment, such as server users, to replace the hard disks of their computer equipment at their convenience. Each hard disk is pre-fixed in a fixing apparatus for a hard disk and placed in a loading bracket of the computer equipment along with the fixing apparatus for a hard disk, and the hard drive assembly is then fixed in the loading bracket by a fixing mechanism on the fixing apparatus for a hard disk. When it is necessary to replace the hard disk, the fixing apparatus for a hard disk and the hard disk can be pulled out from the loading bracket by the use of a handle or a quick release device installed on the fixing apparatus for a hard disk.
However, the quick release device of some current fixing apparatuses for hard disk includes a pair of resilient arms respectively installed on two sides of the fixing apparatus for a hard disk, while some of the resilient arms of the fixing apparatus for a hard disk are stationary. Therefore, when the resilient arms are assembled on the fixing bracket of the fixing apparatus for a hard disk, the resilient arms cover the screws for locking the hard disk and the screw holes on the fixing bracket. As a result, when users want to replace the hard disk and then remove the fixing apparatus for a hard disk from the loading bracket, they must loosen the screws directly with a screwdriver. However, the need to first remove the resilient arms in order to loosen the screws causes inconvenience to the users.
Therefore, there is a need to invent new fixing apparatuses for hard disks to solve the problems of the prior art.